A Sand Dragon's New Beginning
by Archie Greens
Summary: It was all good for the life of one Flygon, until her parents got killed by criminals while she was away at a business meeting. Claire plans to avenge her fallen parents by joining the police force. Join in her journey as she fights crime, her past and worst of all, her emotions. Rated M for future chapters. The cover image isn't mine. On Hiatus for the time being.
1. Prologue: The Reunion

**Author's Note: Before you read this fan fic, I just want to say that this is only the beginning. There will be more in the future and I'm just an amateur at writing, so please go easy on me in the comments. Anyway...**

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky nor was the temperature too hot or too cold.

Just perfect.

As I was heading back to my family, I noticed something different with the neighbors.

Some had mortified faces, others had looks of sadness.

All directed to me.

I took no care for it, but I was curious on why they looked at me liked that.

When I reached a corner, I saw yellow tape and cop cars all around.

I started to get worried. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a Mewtwo officer approached me and said "Ma'am, is your name Claire Johnson?"

I started to get scared. But I simply answered the officer with a nod.

He then started to lead me to a house. My house.

The sight of it almost broke me. A few windows were broken here and there. The door left ajar and some of the hinges seemed to have broken off.

But it got worse when I looked inside. Blood covered the floor of the living room and shards of glass were scattered along the kitchen. I was too terrified to go up stairs, but I had to.

When I reached my parents room, it was a mess. Blood, everywhere and the bed was broken. All of my mothers jewelry gone. All of it was gone.

I was about to cry right then and there. It was too much for me to take in all at once. Then I remembered my brother.

I quickly rushed to his room. When I got there, everything was in a mess. Though not as bloody as my parents room.

I left his room and went to my room. It was untouched. Everything was in place as I remembered it.

I left my room and went outside the house. I managed to find the same Mewtwo that lead me. I asked if there were any survivors. "Well ma'am, a young Haxorus made it, though he did have a few cuts and bruises, so we escorted him to the hospital. But for your parents, I'm sorry ma'am, they died of severe blood loss before we could bring them to the hospital. This is what your father gave me before he died".

I was handed a key with a note attached to it, it said "Congrats honey on earning that big promotion! Here is a gift from the whole family to you!". I turned the note and the address to my new house was written on it.

I asked the Mewtwo officer where my brother was taken to. He offered to take me to the hospital where my brother was. I happily accepted his kind offer and thanked him.

When we arrived at the hospital, I thanked him for the last time but he offered to take me and my brother back home. I thanked him for the offer but I told him that we can go back home ourselves.

He said that my father told him to take me and my brother back home safely. I just accepted it and went inside the hospital. When I approached the counter, I asked where my brothers room was.

She told me to go to room 348. As I went through the series of hallways, I barely saw any patients around. Must be a slow day for them. Which was good at least .

I arrived at my brothers room after 5 minutes of roaming the halls. I knocked on his door before I entered.

I was greeted by a happy Haxorus that hugged me so hard, I swear I could've heard my back crack. "Hey Claire! Glad to see ya!" he said in a cheery tone.

He then said in a gloomy voice "So you already know the news, don't ya?"I merely replied with a nod.

"I know it's tough to handle, especially for you lil' sis but they told me to tell you to be strong and don't mind them because they'll be in a better place. And I swear till the last breath I take, I will protect you Claire! Even if I have to die myself!"

I've never seen this side of him before, usually he would pull a prank on me or he would tell a really lame joke. I guess old Kurt changed for the better.

After we checked out of the hospital, we got inside the Mewtwo officer's car.

When we arrived at our house, me and Kurt said our thanks and goodbyes to the officer. He handed me his number just if we needed his help.

On the piece of paper he gave me was the Mauville Police Department and his name was written below it.

So his name was Elias Cooper. Strange name.

As I was about done reading the paper Elias gave me, Kurt called me to help clean the house.

After 4 hours of cleaning the whole house, I baked us up some of my mother's famous poképuffs.

As I finished eating my poképuffs, I remembered when I was just a little Trapinch, where my mother, a Flygon like myself named Iris used to have a small bakery.

When she opened her bakery, the neighbors would always buy from her. Usually when there were leftover poképuffs, we'd eat the remaining and talk about random things.

While I was reminiscing, I heard a very loud snore. I was quick to find the source, the sound was coming from none other than my brother, Kurt.

While he was sleeping, I found a half-eaten poképuff in his mouth.

I merely giggled at the sight of it and was quick to grab a camera. When I took a picture of him, he suddenly woke up from his little nap.

I was quick to hide the camera and made sure to save the picture when I needed it.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a muffled voice and a little drool on the side of his mouth. I just told him that it was nothing.

He was quick to eat the remaining poképuff in his mouth. "I think we should hit the hay. I'm feeling really tired." he said with a yawn.

I reluctantly agreed with him and went to our respective rooms. When I landed in my bed, I smelled something awful.

It was me.

I thought that I would just take a shower in the morning. I glanced at my bedside clock and it read 9:45 pm. Yeah, I'm definitely going to take a shower in the morning.

 **Author's Note:I know that this chapter's really short but it's only a prologue. I'm planning to make Chapter 1 a lot longer than this.**

 **PS: Some of the names here were just taken from the game Brave Frontier, yeah I'm that bad at thinking names**


	2. Hey Guys!

**Hey guys what's up? Sorry for the lack of chapters it's because I REALLY had a busy school year and I couldn't find any free time to write chapters. Although I did find little holes in my schedule to write bit-by-bit of chapter one. And the thing is, I was almost about done with it and was planning to post it here but, a fire broke out in my school(I left my notebook there and I write my fan fics there) and it engulfed almost half of the entire campus. And what really blows is that I don't have a copy of it on my laptop or any USB. So expect the next update about the middle of May. I'm so sorry for not posting here and fret not my fellow readers, I still remember the little bits and pieces of from my notebook. I will not quit on this story because this is my first and this will not be my last one. Also, the reason I'm still holding on to this fic is because my friend wanted me to write a fic for her(I'm looking at you piggy ;)). Also this will be on hiatus for now. That is all, thank you.**


End file.
